


With You At My Side

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birth, F/M, Family History, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Talking, Teenagers, Traditions, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Fluff piece that progresses Dimitri and Byleth, in short chapters, from the end of the war against the Empire through dealing with the Blaiddyd teen unhappy about conforming to tradition before inheriting the crown.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of several that I started and didn't finish. Time to finish.

Byleth made her way passed the group gathered at the table of food and smiled at Sylvain, Felix, Ingrid, and Ashe raising their tankards in celebration. The feast and celebration were a much-anticipated event as they made their way back to the monastery after the taking of Enbarr. Excitement had only grown the closer they got to returning. The war was finally over.

“Ah, Byleth!” Alois bellowed as he saw her making her way toward him. “I know Jeralt is smiling down on you, and all of us, for a job well done.”

“Yes, he would be pleased,” Byleth agreed. Her brows drew together as Alois called Catherine over and they began to yammer on together about the thrill of the win. Although she was elated that this long-running war was finally at its end, the end result was laced with a touch of sadness at those they had known that were lost along the way.

Slowly stepping back, bit by bit, she managed to slip away from them and continue on her quest of looking for Dimitri. Why was he so hard to find? His height alone should have made him easy to spot. Then again, her height made it all the more difficult to see over the crowd no matter her stretching to her toes.

Juggling her drink and a hand full of fruit, Byleth continued her way while her eyes continued to unsuccessfully scan the room for Dimitri. A frown pouted her lips in disappointment at not finding him. Turning, she noticed Mercedes and Annette and headed toward them. “Hey, you two.”

“Oh! Professor! This is so much fun!” Annette gushed. “It’s finally over!”

“I can’t wait to see Dimitri finally taking the throne as his,” Mercedes said. “And you! You will be Archbishop!” She looked at Byleth’s hand trying to hold onto various large berries, a bit of juice running over one of her fingers. “Oh, my!” She grabbed a napkin and held it out. “Here, let me help you. Put them in this.”

Byleth chuckled as she dropped the berries into the napkin Mercedes cupped in her hand. “Thanks! I was going to just pop a few in my mouth, but they were so good I decided to grab a few. Next thing I knew, I was getting a few more and then decided to get away from them before I gorged myself on the whole bowl.” She took the bundled napkin from Mercedes. “I guess I ended up squeezing them a bit as I got caught up in conversations.”

Annette couldn’t help laughing. “Well, it is a feast. You should eat up.”

“By the way, have either of you seen Dimitri?” She turned her head and looked over the crowd once again.

“Oh, he went out just a bit ago,” Mercedes informed. “You know how he gets around too much of a crowd.” She pointed toward the back exit. “I believe he ducked out that way. No telling where he went though. Maybe, the Knight’s Hall?”

“Okay, thanks.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, just not one for big crowds for very long,” Annette added. 

Byleth nodded. “You are right. I should have guessed that he would have snuck out.” Turning, she said, “I am going to see if I can find him. Have fun!”

Taking a sip from her cup, her eyes scanned the area outside Knight’s Hall after finding it empty. Her mind pondered over where else he could have gone. Surely, he wouldn’t have gone to his room yet. “Where are you, Dimitri,” she thought aloud as her lips pursed. Walking through the various areas of the monastery, she began to wonder if he had actually gone to his room. Yet, as she walked into the cathedral, she saw him quietly sitting on a pew.

He turned his head and smiled at her as she slowly approached. “Hello, professor. Escaping the noise?”

“Actually, I have been looking for you. Do you mind if I join you?” She loved seeing him dressed more casually rather than his armor. The creamy colored tunic neatly tucked into his black trousers suited him. His hair was partially pulled back, flaxen strands draped over his forehead. “Or would you rather be alone with your thoughts?”

“I always welcome your company, Professor.” He watched her sit beside him and arrange the napkin of berries in her lap. The side-slit in the deep purple dress she wore exposed her bare leg all the way to her upper thigh and drew his attention, making him smile in appreciation.

“I know you know my name, Dimitri.” She looked up at him. “I prefer if you used it rather than Professor. Especially now that that chapter of my life has completely closed.” Picking a piece of fruit from her lap, she popped it in her mouth and hummed delight as she chewed it, savoring it’s sweetness.

Dimitri watched her as she clearly enjoyed her treat. The smile on her lips as she chewed couldn’t help but make him inwardly chuckle. As he watched her, he considered that he couldn’t imagine her not being in his life. The period that she had disappeared caused nothing but chaos and darkness around him that took even more heartache to rise above. It was her that helped him pull free. It was her that was his anchor to sanity. 

Byleth grabbed another big berry and held it up to Dimitri. “Want a bite? They are really good!” She moved it closer to his mouth. “Seriously, take a bite, Dimitri. Even if you can’t really taste it, you have to enjoy the feel of the juice filling your mouth.”

He hesitated a moment, intending to decline, but the sparkle in her eyes made him accept. He carefully bit into the red fruit watching her smile before popping the rest into her mouth as she leaned against him, tipping her head against his arm. She was right, the sensation of the fruit bursting with juice was rather pleasant. He couldn’t help himself and slowly moved to wrap his arm around her as she sat beside him.

Drawing a deep breath, Byleth let it flow from her nostrils in contentment as she swallowed. She relaxed against him thoroughly enjoying the feel of his arm around her. It was just the two of them, sharing a quiet moment, knowing that there was not an impending battle that could take away their life. Change was on the horizon for both of them. She only hoped that this change did not take him completely out of her life.

She grabbed the last berry from her napkin and held it up to Dimitri, thrilled that he bit it without hesitation. Her finger darted under his lower lip to catch a bit of juice, causing her to softly giggle before she popped the last bit in her mouth. Wiping her hand on the napkin, she wadded it up and tossed it beside her before leaning back against Dimitri, resting her hand on his thigh.

Feeling his hand pull her just a bit tighter against him, she closed her eyes to simply treasure the moment. Often, she had thought about what it would be like to just be alone with him in a peacefully setting. No meeting, no war talk, nobody to interrupt with some nonsense about Imperial troops. Just the two of them. A chance to explore the people under the armor.

“I can’t help but wonder what your thoughts are,” Byleth said as she looked up at him. She set her cup down on the pew then turned to settle against him as he continued to hold her. Her hand came to rest against his chest. “Care to share them?” she coaxed, staring up into his eye as he tipped his head to look at her.

“I know I should be feeling elated that this war is over,” he began quietly. “I did nothing but repeated announce how desperately I wanted to decapitate Edelgard. Still,” he paused a moment, “in the end, I cannot help but wish that she would have taken my hand in compromise instead of stick that dagger in my shoulder.” He slowly shook his head. “In the end, she was just as stubborn as I.”

“I know it’s a bittersweet ending, Dimitri. She left you no choice, though. Surely, you know that.” Her fingers absently toyed with the loose lace that was hanging from the open collar of his tunic against his chest. “How is your shoulder feeling?”

“A bit better,” he answered. “Still sore yet, and my fingers feel a bit numb, but I am fine.” He watched her smile and couldn’t help smiling back at her. There was no one he cared for more deeply than her. Was it even possible that she could feel anything for him other than friendship? He had tossed this around in his head for countless nights. 

She watched his eye drop to her lips and then back to her eyes, sparking a wave of anticipation that coaxed her to stretch a bit toward him encouraging him to close that gap between them.

Lowering his head, his lips claimed hers. His arm pulled her closer while his free hand lifted to cradle the back of her head as his lips moved with hers, savoring the moment. Byleth’s arms slipped around him, her lips parting to invite him to deepen the kiss. So slowly, did his tongue slide over her bottom lip before slipping between her teeth to explore, she couldn’t help the soft moan of delight sounding in her throat.

Parting, she stared up at him. His eye, as clear blue as a spring sky, held hers. She knew, with every ounce of her being, that she could get lost in that eye, his face, his arms, for the rest of her life. The thought of him not being near her would surely sink her spirits in such a way that she didn’t know if she would recover. “I don’t want you to leave me,” she confessed softly. “Through everything, I grew so attached to you, Dimitri. The thought of you not being in my life greatly saddens me.”

Her words seemed to chase away all his doubt, all his worry. He kissed her again before taking her hand in his. “You mean so very much to me. I have managed to cause you so much trouble.” He lifted his finger and placed it on her lips to stifle her attempt to argue the point, even as his hand still held hers. “I know it, and you know it. Through it all, you were steadfast and beside me even when I tried to push you away.” 

She couldn’t help playfully opening her mouth and biting his finger now, pleased that he chuckled at her in response. “I am afraid that I was just not so easily driven away from you, Majesty.”

“Majesty,” he repeated quietly. “Not yet, and never to you, beloved. Always, just Dimitri.”

Her hand moved to cup his cheek while her heart soared. “Beloved?”

“I—I’m sorry. It just seemed to pour out of my brain and into words,” he said. “But, now that it has, I confess, that is how I feel about you.” His hand drifted over her hair and around her jawline, coming to rest under her chin where he tipped her face upward just enough so he could drop a soft kiss to her lips before saying, “I love you, Byleth. I think I have since the beginning.”

Her arms wrapped around him, holding him in a tight embrace. “I love you right back, Dimitri Blaiddyd.”  
Pulling back, she stared up at him. “And I will be bursting with pride, as the new Archbishop, to place your crown on your head and name you the King of United Fodlan.”

“Byleth,” he began as he took her hand in his, “I know this is rather sudden, but I’m afraid I cannot help myself. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I cannot imagine my life without you.”

“Oh, yes, Dimitri, the honor would be mine. A thousand times, yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Byleth looked hopelessly across the crowded hall at Dimitri as he talked to some Lords that had cornered him. They had been married a whole four hours now and had actually been able to be together for what seemed like fleeting moments between various ordained traditions. All in all, she knew that she shouldn’t be feeling so possessive of the King since he was finally her husband, and yet, she only wanted to be alone with him. Dressed in his full, formal royal garb, her heart nearly melted into a puddle at her feet when she saw him turn to watch her walk down the aisle, escorted by none other than Alois. Even Felix and Sylvain looked quite dapper in their noble regalia as they had stood beside him. 

Her eyes watched Ingrid and Ashe as they disappeared out a side door. “Now, that was a smart move,” she muttered. “Clearly, they aren’t afraid to sneak off for a bit of alone time.”

“I bet you are ready to blow this party by now, aren’t you.”

Byleth smiled as she turned to Sylvain’s familiar voice. “I am, but I also know it will be a while yet before we can sneak out.” She reached up and absently fixed his collar a bit. “You and Felix clean up pretty well, you know.”

“Thanks, but you know Felix has been impatient to shed some of this regalia.” He smiled down at her now. “So, do I get to kiss the bride for luck?”

She laughed now. “You know what?” Her hand reached up to his shoulder as she stretched to her toes, “You do.” She quickly pressed her lips to his for a quick peck.

“Not even married a day yet, and the bride is fooling around with the northern Margrave.”

“Jealous?” Sylvain asked Felix as he stopped next to him.

“I have been tasked with whisking the bride through the crowd in an effort to get her over to Dimitri.”

“Finally!” Byleth said as she gathered her dress in one hand while she wrapped the other around Felix’s extended arm. “I was beginning to think I wouldn’t see him again today at all except for across the room.”

“Well, don’t get too excited yet,” Felix warned. “You two have to make your way to the balcony to be on display for the masses that aren’t squashed in here with the rest of us.”

A pout pulled her bottom lip now. “Then we have the dinner, right?”

Felix’s brow lifted. “True, but with your enthusiasm for food, I should think you would ready for that part.”

“Actually,” she began as she walked with Felix, “I am starving. Besides, Dedue is the one that wanted the task of setting up the feast, with Ashe’s help, so I know it is all going to be so good.” Her head jerked back now as Sylvain stepped on her veil, still secured to her head with a sparkling blue sapphire tiara. “Oh! Oww.”

“Oops, sorry,” he said as Mercedes and Annette seemed to appear out of nowhere just to fuss at him while they gathered the lacy material from the floor. “How was I supposed to see it dragging ten feet behind her?”

“There is more damn dress here than bride,” Felix grumbled as he waited for them to finish the task of gathering dragging dress. 

It was true that the elegant dress with it’s full skirt of layered lace was, although beautiful, a bit awkward to move about in the manner in which Byleth was used to. “You know what?” Byleth reached up and began to pull on the elaborate headpiece. “Help me, Mercedes, I want this less formal now.”

“Oh, but you should keep it until you are done on the balcony,” Mercedes argued as she watched Byleth free her head of the long, lacy veil. “At least leave your hair up and put the tiara back on.”

Byleth’s minty hair was pulled up in an intricate loose knot, with long tendrils framing her face. She was tempted to pull it loose, but Mercedes’ expression halted her thoughts. “I just can’t deal with all of this trailing veil and skirt any longer, so the veil has to go.” She pulled the lace free of the beautifully designed tiara. “Okay, Mercedes, now help me get this back on straight.”

“I thought, perhaps, you had run away with this band of cohorts,” Dimitri said as he came up behind Byleth. 

“The task was easier said than done,” Felix supplied. “She decided to start stripping parts of this outfit of hers apart.”

Byleth turned and smiled up at Dimitri as soon as the tiara was back in place. “I don’t suppose we can just run away yet, can we? We could just get lost on the way to the balcony, right?”

“Afraid not. We are already a bit late for the balcony reception.” His eye roamed over her face while he wished that they could just sneak away and forget everything else. It would be so easy to just slip down a corridor or two. A brow lifted as he looked at Sylvain. “Hmmm, I think I am going to need the help of a few accomplices to pull off a bit of a disappearing act.”

“I love it,” Sylvain said. “High jinx at the royal wedding. Just remember, you’ll owe us for this.”

Byleth giggled as she held up her dress skirt and ran down the hallway with Dimitri. With the chaos created by Sylvain, Felix, and Mercedes, they were able to exit after the showing at the balcony and duck through a few passages unseen. They only had one more stairway and corridor before they were safe in the bedroom where, hopefully, Annette had managed to get Dedue to set up their meal for them while they were doing balcony duty.

Dimitri stopped short and held his hand up for Byleth to stop. Movement at the top of the next stairway had him carefully watching until he recognized Dedue coming down the stairs. “Come on,” he said quietly. “It’s just Dedue.”

Dedue smiled as he saw the couple darting toward him. “Everything is set, your Majesty,” he said as he came to a stop. “Enjoy yourselves. We will all do our best to make sure everyone is well entertained despite your absence.”

“Thank you, Dedue.” 

Byleth sighed in appreciation at the setting in the room. A table was set with food, flowers, candles, and wine. A fire was crackling in the fireplace. Beautiful blooms of several colors were scattered about the bed. “It’s perfect,” she said as she turned to Dimitri. 

He reached out and pulled her into his arms. “You seem to have shrunk,” he commented as he bent to kiss her.

Her arms wound around his neck as she stretched to her toes. A contented hum sounded in her throat while her lips moved with his. She smiled at him as he drew back. “I kicked off my shoes a few hallways ago to keep from making clacking noises and neglected to pick them up.”

“Smart move,” he said while his hands began to toy with the many buttons down the back of her dress. “I have been waiting all day to get you alone.”

Her fingers reached up and began to unfasten his jacket. “Have you now? And by the way, you look positively scrumptious in this formal attire.” 

“Scrumptious, huh?” he said teasingly while his fingers continued to work at their task behind her. “While you, my beloved, actually took my breath away when I saw you coming down the aisle. I wanted nothing more than to just whisk you away with me in our own private world.”

Her eyes lifted from her task to look into his. “Did you have something in mind to do in this private world?”

“Mmmmm, several somethings,” he replied. “If I live long enough to get all of these buttons loose.” He leaned around her to look at the long line of glass buttons down her back. “Yes, this is going to take a while,” he said with a chuckle.

“Just pull it,” she said as she looked up at him. “Seriously, yank it loose.” Her hand freed his last jacket clasp and was pushing it to get it over his shoulders.

“I’ll rip it.”

“I have no plans to wear it again, Dima,” she explained as she grabbed his shirt and yanked it free of his trousers. “Do it.”

He bunched the material in his hands and yanked, the buttons flying free in a rain of sparkling drops, capturing the light from the fireplace, as they bounced onto the floor. Byleth smiled when the dress came free, and she stopped her task of unlacing his trousers to push the layers of lacy dress, along with her panties, down so she could step out of it and kick it aside. Standing completely nude now, she set back to her task of his trousers.

Dimitri reached up and carefully began to pull the tiara free of her hair before his fingers began to pull the pins to free her hair of its formal knot. Byleth shook her head as her hair fell free, and she bent to push his trousers to the floor. Scooping her into his arms, he walked to the bed, a few of the glass buttons crunching under his shoes, while others bounced about the floor as he did so. 

Byleth pushed the flowers on the bed aside as Dimitri pulled off his shoes. Her hands moved to slide around his ribcage as she leaned into him from behind, resting her head against his back, while on her knees. “I didn’t think this day was ever going to get here,” she sighed. 

“It did seem to take an excruciating amount of time to get everything planned,” he said as he slowly began to manipulate her back onto the bed where he came to rest beside her. “It was just the formality of it all that needed to be done.” Propping his head on one hand, the finger of his other slowly trailed over her stomach then up and over her breast. “In my mind, I have been married to you since the day you accepted my proposal six months ago.”

“At least we don’t have to pretend to be in separate rooms here when I came for so-called business any longer,” she smiled. “And Seteth won’t have to give me that stern look of his when you leave the monastery.” They shared a chuckle before she added, “But enough idle chatter.” Her hands push him back, and she moved to slide over him. 

He smiled up at her as she moved to straddle him, resting her hands against his shoulders, his hips rocked forward to press his hardness against her. Her hand moved to reach down and wrapped around his aroused cock. Dimitri let out a soft moan in response to her lightly stroking him before she aligned him to her opening and slid down his length. 

Byleth sighed as she slowly eased up before pushing down again. Leaning forward, her hands against his shoulders, she moved in a slow, deliberate rhythm. His hand slipped upward to cup one of her breasts, while the other clutched her hip as she slid along his length. The room filled with the sound of soft sighs and purrs of pleasure. Sliding her hands from his shoulders to his chest, she adjusted the angle a bit and drew her lower lip between her teeth as she rocked him within her depths.

Dimitri slid his hand from her hip to between them and began to toy with her clit, slowly encircling it, pressing, and getting an appreciative groan from her in response. He watched her tip her head back and groan in response to his teasing her clit, urging her to climax, while she moved. The sight of her as she rocked, perched upon him, her breasts swaying in motion, her eyes darkened with passion as she tipped her head down and looked at him, was one he hoped he would never forget.

“Dima,” she groaned as she felt herself nearing her peak as her hips continued to rock and his fingers teased her. The wave of pleasure took her over, and her fingers clench into his ribs as she rode out her torrent of sensations. Drawing a couple of deep breaths, she leaned forward and joined his lips for a kiss. 

Wrapping his arms around her, his lips savored hers before he urged her off of him only to enter her depths once again as he moved over her. Thrusting deeply into her, he leaned to capture her lips with his for a long moment before moving to slip his hand under her hip to adjust the angle. With a slow and steady rhythm, he moved within her slick depths, her sounds of delight filling the room like music to his ears.

Byleth’s hand wrapped around his arm while the other gripped the bed covers. Each thrust within her depths brought her closer to another peak. The sound of his voice moaning her name as he stared into her eyes, was intoxicating. 

“I love you,” he softly purred as he felt her muscles clench around him.

She arched into him, feeling herself spasm in release pulling a long moan from deep within her throat. “I love you more,” she panted back, smiling as he sped his rhythm until he thrusted deeply into her depths releasing his load with a steady groan of pleasure.

He dipped his head and kissed her before moving to lay beside her. Byleth turned her head and smiled at him as he drew a slow, deep breath. “Are you sorry we snuck off from the reception?”

“Not one bit,” he answered. 

“Hmmmm, the food Dedue brought up might not be hot anymore.”

“You will eat it just the same, won’t you,” he stated matter of factly.

“Ah, you know me so well, and we have been married less than a day.” She held her hand up and admired her ring. “Everything is just perfection.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri reached over and rested his hand on Byleth’s rounded belly, smiling as he felt a kick. “Are you having trouble getting comfortable? You seemed to be rather restless throughout the night.”

Heaving a heavy breath, Byleth rolled to her side to face him as the sun was just beginning to rise, softly illuminating the room. “Yes, I am,” she answered as she bundled the covers and tucked them under her belly to help relieve some of the weight pulling forward. “I know it isn’t much longer, but I will be glad when it’s over.”

“I wish here was something I could do to help you, but alas, there really isn’t is there?”

“Nope. It is all in the tiny hands of this one here.” Her hand rubbed over her stomach before it moved to rest on Dimitri’s arm. “Seteth is due to be here this afternoon with those documents for me to sign. It will be the last thing I do for a couple of months. Everything else should easily be handled without me being involved.”

“Are you still up for having company for dinner?” His fingers softly brushed a few strands of her hair back from her forehead. “You know, Ingrid and Ashe will not mind.”

“I will be eating dinner whether or not we have company,” she pointed out. “And those two are extended family, Dimitri, they wouldn’t care if I decided to duck out early.”

“True. And as much as I would love to lay here with you for a while, I should be getting up,” Dimitri said while his finger tapped Byleth’s nose. “You just relax a bit more. It will be a few hours before Seteth arrives.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her lips before rolling over and getting up.

Byleth signed the last of the documents Seteth had brought to her and set it on the others before pushing them across the desk. “All done. Thank you for coming here to deal with this.”

“Well, I couldn’t very well have you traveling with you due in less than a month now,” Seteth responded. 

“I’m just so happy that I was allowed to come along,” Flayn said from her chair across the room where she had been reading a book. 

“You will stay for dinner, won’t you?” Byleth asked as she pushed herself back from the desk and stood up. “I am sure you came by wyvern, so getting back will be quicker than horseback.”

“Oh, please,” Flayn begged Seteth. “We will still get back before too late.”

“I suppose,” Seteth agreed. “Thank you, for the invitation.”

“Actually, Ingrid and Ashe will be here as well. In fact, they may already be here, so let’s go and see.” Byleth informed as she stood. A frowned pulled her face as she drew a slow deep breath. 

“Are you all right?” Seteth asked as he carefully watched her.

She lifted a dismissing hand. “I’m fine. Just really uncomfortable today.” She chuckled. “Felix has pointed out that I am as fat as I am tall.” She walked toward the door now. “He may be right.’

Dimitri had been carefully watching Byleth as she sat in the chair next to him while they all visited together before dinner. Ashe and Ingrid were busy sharing their wedding plans with Flayn while Byleth and Seteth discussed the progress on re-establishing the academy. 

It was clear to him that she wasn’t feeling at all herself. Small, subtle motions, facial expressions, even her voice seemed strained off and on. Anyone else probably wouldn’t notice, but he certainly noticed. His brows lowered when he noticed her fingers tighten on the arm of her chair. Leaning over, he placed his hand on her arm. “I need to call for the midwife, don’t I?” he quietly asked.

She looked at him now. “Something doesn’t feel right, Dima. I don’t know what It is, but something just isn’t right.”

Dimitri stood and helped her stand up just long enough that he could hoist her into his arms. “Ingrid, Ashe, please go assemble the delivery team and get them here. Dedue will tell you where you will find them. I’m taking her to her birthing room.”

Seteth stood now. “What can we do to help?”

Dimitri held Byleth’s hand as he waited for the midwife and nurse to arrive. He had taken a few minutes to ask Seteth if they would stay and permission to use Flayn’s skill as a healer if needed. It was a relief that he agreed. He couldn’t help frowning at how pale she was looking. His free hand moved to rest on her stomach, waiting to feel either contracting muscles or kicking. Feeling neither, he gnawed the inside of lower lip.

“Everything will be fine,” Byleth quietly assured. “Don’t worry so much.”

His lips lifted in a slight smile. She was always the optimist. “Where the hell is everyone?” he muttered feeling as if hours had gone by as he waited for her medical team. 

Byleth mustered a smile for him. “They will be here soon, don’t worry.” She no sooner finished her sentence when the door opened. “See, here they are.”

“Your Majesty,” the older woman greeted as she entered the room with two other younger women. “Are we in labor?”

Dimitri shook his head. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Well, out you go, and we will see if we are ready for a little one or not.”

Bending down, Dimitri pressed a kiss to Byleth’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” she whispered before he straightened and slowly left the room, looking back once again before closing the door.

Dimitri paced the corridor outside the room they had set up for everything needed for the delivery off and on for several hours. It had been sometime since anyone had come out to update him on what was happening. That they had bolted the door annoyed him to no end. It had been Seteth that had been able to calm him and get him to understand that they needed to do so to keep anyone from bursting in at an inopportune moment. Still, he didn’t like it.

“Hey, buddy,” Sylvain began as he stood in the doorway of the room they were all waiting in, “you’re going to wear a groove in the floor.”

Dimitri stopped and looked at the red head a moment before saying, “I cannot seem to help myself. What is going on in there anyway?” 

The door opened and one of the women came out. “A healer. We understand you have a healer here.”

Flayn quickly appeared from the room they had all been waiting in. “Yes, I am a healer. Mercedes is also a healer,” she informed.

“Both of you,” she said. “Come in, both of you.”

“Wait!” Dimitri demanded grabbing the woman by the hand. “What is happening?”

“I’m sorry, she’s having some difficulty. The healers will help her while Adele tries to deliver.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry, your Majesty. That’s all I can tell you now.”

Dimitri watched her disappear back into the room, flinching as he heard the bolt slide with a clack. Turning, he looked at all of his friends as they stood by the door. “I---what if—” his words cut off trying not to form the worrying thoughts in his head.

“No, no,” Sylvain said as he raised his hand to Dimitri’s shoulder. “She’ll be fine. The baby will be fine.” He looked at the others. “She’s a fighter, right?”

As time seemed to slowly tick by, Sylvain had pulled a few chairs into the hallway where he managed to get Dimitri to sit down for a bit off and on. Felix was fidgeting with a frayed seam on his sleeve as he sat next to Sylvain in the hallway. Ingrid appeared carrying a tray of snacks and a bottle of wine.

“I thought we all could use some refreshments,” she offered as she took the tray into the room and set it on a table. “I thought Annette was coming.”

“She went off on a short trip with Gilbert,” Seteth supplied. “I only know because they stopped by the monastery a couple of days ago.”

“Dimitri, you should try to—” Ashe’s words were cut short by the muffled scream that poured out from behind the door bringing everyone to their feet.

Dimitri walked to the thick door and rested his hands against it. As badly as he wanted to knock it down, he resisted, resting his forehead against it as another scream filled the hallway. Muffled voices could be heard from the other side of the door, but no words could be understood.

As another scream echoed from behind the door, Felix shook his head and purposely strode down the hall disappearing from view. “Should you go after him?” Ashe asked Sylvain.

Sylvain shook his head. “No. He clearly wants time away.” He looked down the hallway where Felix had disappeared. “He’ll be back in a bit.”

Sylvain watched Dimitri’s fists ball as he leaned on the door. Walking over, he put his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “Everything will be okay, Dimitri. It has to be.” He watched Dimitri’s head slowly turn toward him. The tear from his eye cascading down his cheek. Without hesitation, Sylvain pulled him into an embrace as much for his need for comforting as Dimitri’s.

“I cannot lose her,” Dimitri softly said to Sylvain. “What if this is just like her own mother. What if—”

“No, Dimitri,” Sylvain interrupted. “That won’t happen. You have to believe me. It won’t happen.”

The very faint sound of a baby’s cry could be heard behind the door, and Dimitri turned leaning his ear closer. “Did you hear it?”

Sylvain smiled. “I did.”

The cry began to grow louder now causing them all to smile. “Well, I guess congratulations is in order,” Seteth said.

Frowning, Dimitri continued to try to listen through the door that he inwardly cursed for being so thick that it stunted the sounds. “Something is still not right,” he muttered. “I can hear a great deal of commotion of some sort through the crying.” He pressed his hands against the door. “What is going on?”

The door opened to Mercedes. She placed her hand on Dimitri’s chest and directed him backwards as she closed the door behind her. “Dimitri,” she began only to be interrupted.

“Mercedes, what is happening? How’s Byleth?”

Mercedes looked at the faces of their friends as they all waited to hear what she had to say. “Byleth will be fine, thanks to Flayn’s unparalleled healing power.” She smiled as Dimitri heaved sigh of pure relief. “I won’t lie to you, Dimitri, it was touch and go there for a bit, but she will recover.” She paused and smiled as she watched Felix walking toward them now. 

“What about the baby,” Ashe asked now.

A broad smile grew on Mercedes’s lips. “You have a daughter, Dimitri. I will introduce you to her in just a bit.” Her hand reached out and rested on Dimitri’s arm. “I need to go back in now. Just be patient a bit longer.”

As the door closed again and Dimitri heard the bolt slide, he turned and let out a long sigh. “Seteth, I cannot possibly thank you enough for being here with Flayn. If she hadn’t been here…”

Seteth reached out and rested one hand on Dimitri’s arm while his other shook the King’s extended hand. “I am only glad that we happened to be here. There is no thanks needed other than this handshake and your healthy baby and wife.”

“So, a daughter,” Sylvain said with a smile. “I will have to teach her how to handle herself around scoundrels such as I.”

Dimitri lifted a brow. “She will, no doubt, grow to be able to handle herself in any situation.”

Dedue held out a tray of glasses filled with wine. “I believe a toast is in order, your Majesty.”

Dimitri watched as everyone tipped their glasses in celebration of the new princess and slowly took a sip of the wine. Felix frowned at him. “Mercedes said she will be fine, Dimitri.”

“I know.” He looked at the door now. “I just can’t get myself to celebrate yet. Not until I can see for myself that she is fine.”

“It may be a while yet,” Seteth stated. “I hate to impose, but Flayn will likely be exhausted.”

“Say no more,” Dimitri interrupted. “It is late now and there is more than enough room for everyone. Stay as long as you need.”

“Now, I thank you,” Seteth said.

Dimitri was quietly sitting in the chair in the hallway. Everyone else had gone off to get some food since they had all missed dinner. Time seemed to slowly drag by. Lifting his head, he heard the bold slide and jumped to his feet. Mercedes motioned for him to come in.

“They are both asleep, but you can come in now,” she softly said.

Dimitri stepped into the room as the two nurses carried bundles of bedclothes that he could see blood stains on passed him. His heart twisted in his chest as he looked at the bed where Byleth was quietly laying. Flayn seated beside her with her hand resting on Byleth’s stomach.

“Your Majesty,” Adele began as she approached him. “This was not an easy delivery,” she began slowly. “Your daughter appears to be healthy despite the complications.”

“Complications?”

“I am sorry, your Majesty, but the queen suffered irreparable damage in the delivery. Honesty, I was not sure we would save her, but this young lady at her side now is a most powerful healer. It is solely because of her that the queen will recover.” The older woman frowned now. “She will not, however, be able to birth any more children.”

A sad smile curled Dimitri’s lips. “No worries, Adele. I thank you for everything.”

Dimitri continued to sit next to the bed just waiting for Byleth to open her eyes. He had carefully watched her chest rise and fall with each breath through the dim candlelight. He had quietly watched as the wet nurse had come in to tend to his daughter each time she cried. Watched Adele as she came back to be sure Byleth was still resting peacefully. Through it all, Byleth didn’t move. It was nearly morning now.

“Dima,” the soft voice drifting into his ears called him out of his dream. Lifting his head, he stared into two familiar green eyes.

Lurching forward, he wrapped his arms around her while molding his lips to hers. “My beloved, I thought I had lost you.” A tear of joy slipped from his eye as he stared at her. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you more.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Again,” Byleth instructed. “I know you are much better than this. Do it again. You are not concentrating, Beth,” she pointed out as she watched her daughter miss the target yet again.

The ten-year old frowned at her mother as she stood, hip shot, with the bow loosely dangling from her fingers. “I don’t want to do this.”

Byleth looked at the girl that looked so much like herself at this age. Her dark locks shined in the sun as deep blue eyes stared back at her. “All you have to do is hit the target three times,” she said in a steady voice. “It was you that wanted to take a break from learning the lance. A bow may save your life someday.”

“You say that about every weapon,” the young girl grumbled.

“Because every weapon may save your life.” Byleth walked over to her now. “But only if you stay alert, and you know how to use it with more skill than your enemy.” 

“Why do I have to learn all of this anyway. Why can’t I just do normal playing and classes?”

“Because, sweetheart,” Byleth began as she reached out and cupped her daughter’s chin tipping her head upward, “you are not just a normal child. You are destined to be a queen. How you decide to rule this land will not be an easy task. So, you must learn all you can now so that it will not be so difficult later.”

Beth frowned now. “I bet you didn’t have to do all this.”

Byleth couldn’t help chuckling now. “Oh, my dear, if you only knew what life was like for me at your age.”

“So, tell me.”

“Perhaps, I will, some day. But for now,” she pulled an arrow from the quiver and held it out to her daughter. “Use that frustration you feel for me and direct it to the target, and don’t forget your breathing.”

Beth snatched the arrow and set it on the bow. Pulling back, she held the bow steady and let the arrow fly hitting the target nearly dead center. Byleth smiled now. 

“Nearly a perfect strike.”

“Daddy!” Beth ran to Dimitri leaping into his arms as he approached.

“Too bad you didn’t see the ten before this one that has littered the field with arrows,” Byleth pointed out as she smiled at him.

Dimitri looked at his daughter, trying not to look amused at her disgruntled expression as he put her down. “Go pick up your arrows.”

“Okay.”

Byleth closed the few steps between them and stretched to her toes for a kiss. “She is very talented when she applies herself,“ she said as she watched the girl gather arrows. “And with your crest, she will be quite lethal should she ever need it.”

“Let’s hope that she won’t.” 

“Do I still have to do it two more times?” Beth called out as she bent over and picked up an arrow.

Hearing Dimitri chuckle, Byleth couldn’t help grinning herself. “Don’t you want to show your father how well you can do this?”

Yanking the arrow out of the target, Beth said, “He already saw.”

“I did,” Dimitri said now. “But I bet you cannot do it twice in a row.” He looked at Byleth now, smiling that their daughter was moving to stand on her mark, preparing to draw her bow.

Both arrows she shot hit the target, though not as close to center as the first. “Very good,” Byleth complimented. “Now, you can go in and get some lunch before your afternoon history lesson.”

********************************

“Why?! Why are you doing this?” The seventeen-year old princess rested her hands on the desk as she leaned on it. “I can’t understand why you are sending me away!” Bethany stared at her father as he sat at his desk. Straightening, she placed her hands on her hips.

“Beth,” Dimitri sighed as he shook his head, “we are not sending you away.”

A dark brow lifted. “Really? Because having to live, away, in a dormitory for a year certainly seems like sending me away to me!”

Byleth entered the study and looked at them. “What is going on? I can hear you from down the hall,” she said as she came to stand next to her daughter.

Dimitri looked at the two women in his life. Byleth as perfect as the day he married her, and his daughter. The daughter that looked just as her mother did the day he first layed eyes on her in Remire Village, though taller. Her dark locks flowed over her shoulders while deep blue eyes stared at him under lowered brows. “I just confirmed that she will be enrolled in the academy this year.”

“I thought we were going to do this bit of information together,” Byleth said as she looked at Dimitri. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Dimitri offered. “But she heard from Astrid that they would be going together and asked if it was true.”

“I see.” Byleth looked at her daughter now. “This shouldn’t be a surprise to you. Surely, you must have known that you would be going to the academy at some point.”

“This is because you used to be a professor there isn’t it,” Beth fussed at her mother. “And now, Archbishop Byleth needs to have her daughter enrolled in her academy,” she muttered. “Neither of you bothered to ask me how I felt about it or if I even wanted to go!” She spun on her heel and darted out of the room.

“Beth!” Dimitri called after her as Byleth darted to the doorway.

“Bethany Alexandria Blaiddyd, you stop right there and come back here!” Byleth demanded, watching her daughter stop in her tracks. “Take a couple of deep breaths and then bring yourself back here. We will wait.”

Dimitri couldn’t help the slight smile on his face as he watched his wife walk back into the room shaking her head. Standing, he walked around his desk and pulled Byleth into a tight embrace. “We knew this day was coming,” he said. “I hate it as much as she does.”

“I know.” Byleth looked up at him. “You will miss having her here. I will, too, but you know it is good for her. She will learn to lead her house, just as her father did.” Slipping her hands over his shoulders, she pulled him to meet her lips for a kiss.

Beth cleared her throat as she stared at her parents sharing a kiss. Displays of affection between her parents was nothing new. In all honesty, she knew she would miss walking in on them hugging each other, her mother sitting on her father’s lap, their stolen kisses when they thought no one was paying attention. All the sappy stuff that most children hated seeing.

“Are you ready to talk about this now like the adult you are becoming and not the stubborn little girl you used to be?”

“I suppose.”

Dimitri pointed to the chair opposite the couch in his study and waited for Beth to sit down before he folded himself next to Byleth. “It is tradition that you attend the Officer’s Academy at the monastery,” he began in an even voice. “Your grandfather attended, I attended, it has nothing at all to do with your mother being Archbishop. You will be enrolled, and you will attend.”

“Both of Astrid’s parents also attended,” Byleth added. “Even King Khalid of Almyra attended, that same year your father did.”

A dark brow lifted now. “The year the war began?”

“Yes, the year the war against the Empire began,” Dimitri answered evenly, knowing there were still many questions about that time that his daughter longed to get answers to now that she was older.

“Uncle Sylvain and Uncle Felix,” Beth began slowly, “did they have to go, too?”

Byleth nodded. “And Dedue, Mercedes, Annette, even Flayn joined my class back then.”

“I don’t care. I still don’t want to go,” Beth muttered. “I just don’t see the point.” She stared at her mother now. “Why did you spend so much time teaching and training me with weaponry, tactics, and endless other subjects if you were just sending me away to the academy? And don’t tell me “it’s because you will be queen”,” she said in an exaggerated, mocking voice.

“I will ignore your smart aleck tone because I know you are frustrated,” Byleth countered back as she looked at her daughter. “I taught you these things because I want you to be the best you can be. Because I want you to have every tool you would possibly need in case you should ever be faced with dire conflict. I taught you these things because we love you and expect you to rise above any difficulty or enemy you may face.”

“You can never know, for sure, when someone you have known for years, may become your enemy,” Dimitri said in a quiet, distance voice as he thought of Edelgard. His eye lifted to his daughter now. “You need to experience and interact with more outside the walls of Fhirdiad. There, you will experience things without our interference or support.”

“There they are,” Sylvain said as he and Felix entered the study, “the happy royal family.”

“I’ve seen happier looking demonic beasts,” Felix added as he looked at the princess.

“I suppose you knew they were sending me away as well,” she grumbled as she looked at the Margrave and Duke.

“Ahhh, the old rebellion of being sent to the academy,” Sylvain said as he pulled a chair over and sat down. 

“Why do I feel like you two being here is only going to make things worse,” Dimitri said as he watched Felix pull another chair over next to Beth and sit down. 

“It’s not so bad,” Felix said. “I found it rather invigorating. Especially whenever I got to spar with your mother.”

“What’s not to like?” Sylvain asked. “No parents, new people to meet, and interesting missions to go out on every moon.”

“I don’t want to,” Beth pouted, her lower lip poking out as she folded her arms in front of her. 

“She is so damn cute, I can’t stand it,” Sylvain chuckled.

“Sylvain,” Dimitri said, “don’t encourage her.”

“Why are you two here?” Byleth demanded. 

“Wow, that’s a fine welcome.”

Byleth let out a sigh through her nostrils as her lips compressed. “I didn’t really mean it the way it came out, Sylvain. Your timing was just not the greatest.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Felix began as he leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his thighs, “perhaps, our timing is perfect.” He looked at the teen now. “Explain to me why you don’t want to go, Beth. Plain and simple.”

She looked at Felix for a long moment, realizing she would have no answer that he wouldn’t counter. “Because,” she looked away from him now to stare at the floor in front of her.

“Because, isn’t an answer,” Felix pointed out.

“She was explaining to us that she sees no point in going,” Byleth answered. “Apparently, I have already taught her everything she needs to know.”

Felix nodded. “Well, it is true that your mother was a highly respected professor and warrior. No doubt she and your father have taught you well.” He relaxed back no as he continued to look at the young princess. “Still, there is nothing like experience and learning from someone that will probably go harder on you than your parents. It’s a challenge that you might not want to take. I get it.”

“Not to mention all the little extra stuff you can get away with, if you’re careful enough, that you probably can’t do here with all the extra eyes your parents have here and there,” Sylvain added in a hushed voice. “Besides, Astrid will need someone to watch out for her, because she will probably be one of the youngest there.”

Dimitri looked at Byleth now as she smiled. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, these two were actually helping. That was obvious on the expression slowly beginning to change on Beth’s face. Byleth’s hand moved now to rest on Dimitri’s thigh as she looked at him. “Sometimes, I wonder what would we do without these two,” she whispered.

“Careful,” Dimitri warned, “it might go to their heads.” He moved to wrap his arm around her, pulling her against him. “Beth, any other protests to going that we need to address?”

She looked at her father and smiled. “I suppose not.” She looked at her mother now. “Sorry, mother. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were only sending me because you are Archbishop.”

“I appreciate that,” Byleth said. “We understand how you feel, but you will value your experience there. I grew a great deal at the academy, even as a professor.”

“True,” Sylvain added. “You mother was rather an unsettling presence when she became our professor.”

“Really?” 

“Sylvain, I don’t think—”

‘No, Mother, I want to hear what he thought of you. Daddy always just says he loved you from the moment he met you and leaves it at that.”

Both Felix and Sylvain chuckled now. “Yeah, Dimitri was smitten, for sure,” Sylvain said. “Not quite sure why except for her amazing skill as a mercenary, because she was a clean slate as far as anything else was concerned. Oh, but she was amazingly beautiful, for sure.”

“I don’t understand. Clean slate?”

“She didn’t share any emotion,” Felix supplied. “She didn’t get angry, she didn’t laugh, she just had this unsettling blank stare,” he explained as he remembered their first interactions with Byleth. “But, damn, she was a demon with any weapon, including magic.”

“Really?” Beth was completely engrossed as they began to discuss her mother’s history. “Why haven’t I heard this?” She looked at Dimitri now. “She didn’t make you uncomfortable at all?”

“Seriously? You are just going to keep talking about me while I am sitting right here,” Byleth pointed out as they began to continue on this conversation.

Dimitri regarded her for a long moment. “Actually, she was rather unnerving in the beginning. Anyway, as time moved on, before the war began, your mother began opening up.” He turned his attention back to his daughter. “We eventually grew closer. When the war concluded, I proposed.”

“Listen closely, Bethany,” Byleth began as she held up a finger for emphasis, “you are going there to learn, not to find a husband.”

“Mother!” She rolled her eyes. “Like I could with you there,” she said as they all shared a chuckle.

“So, it is settled then?” Dimitri asked as he looked at his daughter.

“It is. I will go.”


	5. Chapter 5

Byleth glanced up at Seteth as he entered her office. “I hope that isn’t anything too pressing you are bringing to me.” Her attention turned back to the document she was jotting notes on. “I still have a few things to get done before Dimitri arrives this afternoon and the graduation tomorrow.”

“You know I would not bother you if not for something I feel you should know about,” Seteth explained as he held out the report in his hand for her to take.

“Just tell me,” she said as she continued her work. “It will save me time from reading.”

“A few of the students decided to have a late-night celebration last night,” he said evenly as he watched Byleth continue to scrawl on her papers.

Looking up at Seteth, she half smiled. “This is nothing new, Seteth. You know they find ways to sneak alcohol into their rooms and break curfew. They were doing it back when I was a professor.” She shook her head as she chuckled. “Sylvain, Dorothea, Claude, they were notorious for sneaking around. You know this. Claude was always swiping things from the pantries.”

“Yes, but these students went outside the monastery walls for their celebration.”

Her brows lifted. “Really. Well, that was rather bold.” She set down her quill now and sat back. “How many?” 

“Four that I can confirm.” Seteth looked at his report even though he didn’t need to read it to recite the offender’s names. “There was Prince Oswald.”

She chuckled now. “And why am I not surprised in the least that Claude and Hilda’s son was involved. Probably the leader of the group.”

“Maurice Gloucester.”

A brow lifted. “Well, well. Lorenz and Marianne will be none to happy that their son has dared break the rules.” She couldn’t help smiling as she imagined the reaction Lorenz would have if she decided to notify the parents of the offenders.

Seteth hesitated now as he pretended to be consulting his report. “Astrid Ubert.”

Her brows drew together. “Astrid,” she repeated in a steady tone. “If Ashe and Ingrid’s daughter is involved, that would mean….”

Seteth looked steadily at Byleth now. “The fourth is Princess Bethany.”

Byleth couldn’t help frowning as she stared at Seteth now. “I should have known she was involved as soon as you walked in here, or you would have just handled it yourself.”

“Yes, well, with graduation being tomorrow, I was not sure how you wanted to handle this situation,” Seteth stated. 

She heaved a sigh. “Gather the offenders for me. I, at least, want them to know that we are aware of the offense.” She stood. “Can’t very well let them think they got away with anything.”

Byleth squared her shoulders and took a deep breath as she entered the room where Seteth had assembled the group of teens that had found it necessary to take celebrating their graduation outside of the walls of the monastery. She had deliberately made them wait a bit longer than necessary so they had time to stew a bit. Her eyes moved from one to the other until she settled them on her own daughter, who was avoiding eye contact by staring directly ahead of her.

“Well, well,” Byleth began as she stood in front of the group, “it has come to my attention that you four went on a bit of a jaunt last night.” She looked at Seteth as he stood beside her. “Do we know what time they actually came back?”

“It was sometime after midnight,” he supplied.

“Ozzy,” she began as she walked over to stand in front of the young prince, who reminded her so much of Claude. Dark curls adorned his head with a long braid draping to his shoulder. “I can’t help but feel that this little excursion was your idea since you have been to see me a few times this year due to your overactive curiosity.” She nearly smiled herself at the smile that crept over the Almyran teen.

“Sneaking around after curfew is nothing new here, and I am aware it happens quite often,” Byleth pointed out as she began to pace in front of them. “However, going outside of the walls of the monastery until after curfew is entirely against the rules and dangerous.” She stopped and looked at them all, her eyes settling on Beth. “This is such an error in judgement that I should prevent you from participating in graduation.”

“Mother, no!” 

Byleth looked at her daughter. “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t, Bethany. Make it a good one.”

“We all have worked hard this year,” the Princess began as she glanced at her friends. “So, what if we spent a few hours together celebrating a hard year. We may not get to see each other again for a while after tomorrow.”

Byleth noticed the male students bow while Astrid and Bethany straighten a bit, and turned to see Dimitri entering the room. Turning her back to the students, she smiled broadly at her husband wanting nothing more than to throw her arms around him for a kiss, but she knew she needed to keep to task. She had to appreciate the respect the students had that the King had entered the room. 

“As bad luck would have it, your Majesty, I am having issue with these students that decided to break the rules last night.” 

Dimitri came to stand beside Byleth and looked at the teens lined up in front of them. He couldn’t help the slight smile of amusement now. No doubt they had all managed to sneak in some ale, he decided. He glanced from his daughter to the shorter girl next to her with the golden blonde hair and freckles. Ingrid would not be happy with her daughter, he decided. Next to her stood the young Gloucester boy. Tall and regal in features, his hair fluffed around his head like a blue cloud, similar to his mother’s color, to just above his shoulders. Then, there was Claude’s son, who couldn’t quite stand still.

“Please, do not allow me to interrupt,” Dimitri said. “I cannot help wondering which rule they decided to break.”

“They left the monastery grounds last night to have a private celebration for graduation,” Byleth informed. “Princess Bethany was just explaining why she feels I should not offer punishment in the way of keeping them from participating in the graduation tomorrow.” She looked at her daughter now. “Please continue. You were saying that because you may not see each other again that this is acceptable.” She lifted a finger now as she added, “Oh yes, and because it has been a hard year.”

“We did not hurt anybody,” Beth began again. 

“No, but you could have been hurt,” Byleth pointed out. “And why couldn’t you have done this little celebration within the walls?’ She looked at Prince Ozzy now. “I know you have snuck spirits into your rooms before.”

“We didn’t have enough for everyone,” Ozzy supplied. “Word gets out, a few more come in,” he lifted a hand as he continued on, “next thing you know, you have a full-blown party. Party means noise, noise means authority figures show up, and then there's more noise. Next thing you know, nobody is having fun anymore.”

Dimitri had to look at the floor a moment so they would not see his amusement in seeing Claude’s son acting so much like his father had when there were there. Clearing his throat, he raised his head again and looked at Beth. “You could not have waited for this celebration until tomorrow after graduation?”

“Everyone will be leaving for their homes and territories after graduation. Knowing you may not get to see your new friends for who knows how long,” she explained evenly as she looked at her father. “You know what it’s…” her words cut off a moment before she continued, “no, you don’t do you. None of you actually did graduate this academy.”

Byleth’s eyes widened, knowing their daughter had stuck a nerve, as Dimitri took a couple of steps forward to stand directly in front of his daughter to look down at her. “Until you have your plans for graduation cut off by a war that has you killing your classmates instead of celebrating with them, you will do better to consider your words more carefully,” he said in a steady, low tone.

“I—I apologize, Father,” Bethany said quietly. 

“Perhaps, you all should go as I consider what form of punishment I take for this transgression,” Byleth said. “My advice to you all, is that you do not tempt your luck by going out again this evening. You all may go.”

Dimitri turned to Byleth now as the teens filed out of the room, taking note of Maurice taking his daughter’s hand as they entered the hallway. “I seem to have caused an abrupt end to your meeting,” he said as Seteth also left the room.

Byleth closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him before stretching to meet his kiss. “Perhaps, but I am not quite sure what I was going to do about their escapade.” She smiled now. “I am certainly glad to see you though. You’re early.”

“Yes, we all came in together,” he said as he stole another kiss. “Astrid will probably be surprised to see her parents here today instead of tomorrow.” He lifted a brow now. “Is our daughter close to Lorenz’s son?”

She sighed now. “It seems they are drawn to each other. Not sure if it’s just a little thing because of being in school together or if it is anything that may be a bit more serious.” Looking up at Dimitri she smiled. “She could do worse, you know. At least it’s Astrid that is smitten with Prince Ozzy.”

Dimitri and Byleth walked across the bridge toward the cathedral hand in hand, happy that the graduation was over. Everyone was heading back to their homes or settling in nearby lodgings for the evening. They stopped on the bridge and looked up at the starry sky.

“It was nice to see some of our old classmates again,” Dimitri said as he looked down at Byleth.

“It was,” she agreed as she looked up at him. “Like a big reunion in some ways.”

“Indeed.”

“Excuse me, your Majesty, your Grace.” 

They turned to see Maurice approaching, Beth clearly staying in the shadows at the far end of the bridge. “I thought you had gone with your parents,” Byleth stated quietly.

“They decided to stay until tomorrow,” he responded with a polite bow. “I asked them if they wouldn’t mind.” He looked at Byleth now. “I wanted to personally thank you for allowing us to participate in graduation after breaking your rules. I also apologize for this error in judgement,” he finished.

Byleth smiled as the teen bowed once again, his hair fluffing about his head in the breeze. “You are welcome Maurice,” she replied. “Although I was not pleased with what happened, I can show leniency.”

“I hope that you are going to show better judgement as you and our daughter celebrate your graduation this evening,” Dimitri added. “I trust you will behave yourself, Beth,” he said a bit louder.

Bethany stepped out of the shadows and joined them to stand beside Maurice. “Yes, Daddy,” she said with a smile as she stepped forward and hugged her parents. “Are we going back to Fhirdiad in the morning?”

“We are,” Dimitri answered, pleased that she had called him Daddy instead of Father.

Maurice looked at Bethany a moment before turning his attention to Dimitri and cleared his throat. “Your Majesty, sir, would it be permissible for me to visit Princess Bethany at Fhirdiad?”

Byleth couldn’t help her smile as she looked up at Dimitri and waited for his answer. It was hard enough for him that his daughter was no longer his little girl, but clearly now had a beau that was interested enough to travel from Gloucester all the way for Fhirdiad to see her.

Dimitri cleared his throat as he considered this request. “Is this something you want, Beth?”

“It is.”

“Then I will permit you to visit with her, Maurice.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” he said with a bow. “Please enjoy your evening.”

Byleth smiled as she watched the teens take their leave, arm in arm. “Well, as I said before, she could certainly do worse,” she said as she looked up at Dimitri.

“I suppose,” he agreed. “But I don’t have to like it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Byleth walked into the bedroom and plopped onto the chair to pull off her shoes. As she rested back for a moment, her eyes fell on Dimitri standing on the balcony, looking out at the gardens as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Shaking her head, she got up and walked up behind him sliding her arms around his waist. “Dima,” she began as she rested her head against his back, “you are spying.”

“Mmmm,” he responded while his eye remained fixed on the two figures sitting on a bench under a tree.

She moved around him now and followed his line of vision to their daughter, enjoying the company of Maurice Gloucester in the quiet of the private garden. “You know, she would be quite upset if she knew you were watching so closely.” She looked up at Dimitri now. “You did give permission for him to come and see her.”

“I know,” he answered quietly. His arms came around Byleth now as he hugged her and rested his head on hers. “What happened to that little girl that was always spilling her cup at the table, struggled to lace her own shoes, always kicking up a fuss over her lessons, and always wanting piggy back rides.”

Byleth chuckled now. “Oh, she is still there. Just bigger. I bet she would kick up a fuss if I pushed her into a training session. And I am sure she would be surprised at first, but then would take you up on a piggy back ride.” She looked through the growing shadows at the couple. “Leave them be, Dima. Maurice is actually a fine young man. Lorenz and Marianne have every reason to be proud of him.” She looked up at him now. “Come on, we have some things to do before we can settle in for the night that do not involve spying on our daughter.”

“I am sorry that we seem to be under a watchful eye,” Bethany said to Maurice as they sat in the garden. “Then again, we knew that once we left the academy spending time together was going to be an effort.” Her fingers tightened on his. “I know he probably thinks we can’t see him.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Maurice said as he looked at her through the twilight, “he may be well aware and sending a message that I need to be very careful how close I get to you. I understand his diligence, I suppose.” His hand gently squeezed hers as he held it. “You are rather precious, you know.”

Bethany allowed her eyes to travel over his regal good looks before settling on his blue eyes. “I will miss you when you leave. And I have to say, I rather like how close we have managed to get when not under prying eyes.”

His hand lifted now and dared to slip up over her shoulder and around her nape. “As do I,” he answered before gently pulling her so his lips could meet hers. “I hate having to leave you,” he whispered against her ear. It was only a matter of time before he would approach the king to ask for his daughter’s hand.

Dimitri frowned as he slid between the sheets. “Do you think they have…” he paused and lifted a brow as he looked at Byleth.

She couldn’t help chuckling now. “As much as I don’t want to think about that, I have to say that I would not be surprised.” Rolling to her side to face her husband, she settled her hand on his upper arm. “Teen-aged romance seems to just take off at the academy. Not all of it turns into something serious, but as you know, some of it does.” She sighed now. “No way to keep all of those students away from each other. They just find a way.”

He smiled now as he recalled their academy days. “You know, Sylvain was right when he said I was smitten with you back then.” His hand moved to trail a finger along her jaw as he looked at her. “I did love you even before the war. Which is why when I saw you again, after five years” he frowned as his mind settled a moment on an unpleasant memory, “I was convinced you were a ghost joining the rest of those loved ones in head to haunt and torment my thoughts.”

“Well, I have to say that I was drawn to you, as well.” She smiled. “Which is why I chose the Blue Lion house. Although, I didn’t understand quite why you interested me so.” Her brows lifted. “Stunted emotions, you know.”

“Yes, I remember conversations we had about your steady and blank stares when you weren’t in the classroom.”

“You all talked about me?”

“Quite often.”

“And?”

“We had a great deal of respect for you and your skill.”

“Buuuut,” she pried further, rather enjoying this pillow talk involving a little trip down memory lane.

“But at the same time, you gave us all an uneasy feeling.” He rested his hand on her hip now. “Of course, the uneasiness began to fade the more we worked with you.”

“And you became smitten?” she said with an amused smile. 

“Mmmhmmm.” He moved now, capturing her lips in a kiss that quickly deepened. 

Her head tipped back as his tongue began to blaze a trail down her throat. “Ahhh, you certainly spike every single sensation and a whole gambit of heady emotions in me now,” she purred as her fingers dipped into his hair while he continued down her chest until he drew a taut nipple into his mouth.

His hand drifted over her stomach before he followed the trail with his tongue, dipping it into her navel before slowly trailing lower until he moved to settle himself between her thighs. He lightly blew over her folds before his tongue lashed out to taste her.

Byleth let out a long, deep sigh as his tongue languidly lapped within her folds and pressed over her clit. Shuddering, her legs fell further apart allowing him full access to continue his dizzying assault. Her soft moans filled the room while he drove her closer and closer to her climax. She arched while her fingers balled the covers into her fists. Her eyes squeezed shut as she jerked and spasmed in release, her fingers moving to his hair, gently pulling him.

Wiping his hand over his mouth, he moved to dive his tongue between her teeth in a deep kiss. Gathering her into his arms, he rolled to his back without breaking the kiss, pulling her over him. When she pulled up to look down at him with lust-filled eyes, he smiled. “I love you so damn much.”

She stared at him as she slowly rocked her hips, feeling his hardness rubbing against her. “I love you more.” She smiled at his soft chuckle while she moved to brace herself with one hand and the other moved to position him until she pushed down, taking him deeply within her depths. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as she moved. Never tiring of the feel of him sliding through her, she rocked in a steady rhythm.

Dimitri reached up, cupping her breasts in his hands as she began to build her rhythm. His thumbs rolled over her nipples as he felt himself coming closer to release. He could feel her muscles clenching around him while her fingers dug into his shoulders for support as much as rising pleasure. Her movements became more deliberate with each thrust, and he couldn’t help moaning as he looked down and watched her push down on him while she spasmed over him. After a moment’s hesitation, she rocked and moved to bring him to spill deeply into her.

Leaning forward, she rested against his chest as their breathing slowed. Dimitri’s hands slowly moved over her back as he held her against him. “Mmmm, maybe, I’ll just fall asleep right here,” she said while her hand drifted along his side. Lifting her head, she looked at him. “But I am sure you would like to breathe without my weight pushing down on you.”

He smiled as she slid off beside of him. “Don’t go too far,” he said as he pulled her tightly against him. 

“Never too far, Dima. I promise,” she said as she drew a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I was well aware that Daddy was watching from your balcony, you know,” Bethany said to Byleth as they walked to their training area.

“I assumed that you did. I mean, he wasn’t really hiding up there.” 

Gripping her training sword, Bethany readied herself knowing full well that these weekly training sessions with her mother were much more strenuous than they used to be. “Doesn’t he trust me?”

“Of course, he trusts you. He is a father. A father that hates seeing his little girl grow up.” Byleth drew a deep breath as she looked at her daughter’s stance. “Good. Let’s do this.”

Bethany panted as she held the practice blade to her mother’s neck. Byleth smiled. “You have greatly improved, Bethany.” 

“Thank you, Mother, but I am well aware that you hold back sometimes.”

“Guilty,” Byleth said as she sat down and patted the bench beside her. “Let’s take a few minutes and talk.”

“Uh-oh. What have I done this time?” she asked as she sat down and wiped a cloth over her face.

A chuckled erupted from Byleth. “Not a thing that I am aware of.” She looked at her daughter now. Dimitri was right. She was no longer a little girl. “I just wanted to take a few minutes to chat.”

Bethany looked at her mother, her dark eyes traveling over her face that still looked the same as it did when she was little. Perhaps, that was just her imagination. She drew a slow breath and decided to seize the opportunity to talk openly. “How did you know that Daddy was the love of your life?”

Pale green brows lifted as she considered how thrilled she was that her daughter was willing to talk about something so personal. “Actually, I didn’t really know right away,” she answered slowly. “You know that I had trouble with my emotions.” She watched Bethany nod. “Well, I seemed to be attached to your father even when I was instructing them. I didn’t really know why, honestly.” She smiled now as she remembered the young prince that would steal her heart. 

“We gradually began to grow closer, but then the war broke out causing chaos.” She drew a deep breath now not wanting to go too deeply into that particular period. “Anyway, it was five years before I saw your father again. Long story short, we joined forces against the Empire, and while fighting side by side for the same goal, I found I loved Prince Dimitri and couldn’t imagine my life without him in it.”

Smiling, Beth found she was rather enjoying this talk. “Was there ever anyone else. I mean even during the five years you were apart?”

“I can definitely say there was no one else.” The five-year gap was something they had never talked about, and she didn’t want to try to explain sleeping it away. Her hand moved to rest on her daughter’s knee. “So, are you having doubts about your feelings for the dashing Maurice Gloucester?”

Bethany lightly laughed. “No. Not in the least. I love the feeling I have when I am with him.” Her eyes sparkled now as she thought about him. “He makes me feel special, you know?”

Byleth nodded. “Oh, I know what that is like.”

“Yes, Daddy does treat you special. Everyone knows how you two are completely devoted to each other.” Her head tipped as she looked at her mother. “I want that, too.”

“And you should have it. Don’t settle just to be with someone, Beth.” She smiled now. “But it doesn’t sound like you are.”

“Well, I don’t want to assume anything,” Beth said now. “But I know that he hates we live so far away from each other. Not like being down the hall while at the academy. He just left a day ago, but I already miss him.”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder, my dear,” Byleth said with a chuckle. “Has he told you how he feels about you?”

Nodding, the young woman couldn’t help the slight color rising to her cheeks. “He has, and it is the most wonderful thing in the world to hear when it isn’t your parents saying it,” she said with a laugh.

Dimitri glanced up at the door of his study watching Dedue enter after his usual knock. “Sorry to interrupt,” Dedue began, “but there was an intruder breaching the castle.” He watched Dimitri’s brows lift as he looked up from his work. “Please, rest assured he was detained, and I have interrogated the offender.”

“Thank you, Dedue, but what was the reason for this intrusion? Is he working alone, or do we need to be concerned of further instances?”

“Actually, his goal was to speak with you.” Dedue smiled now. “I have him waiting in case you would like to hear what he has to say. I must add that he is of no danger to you or the family.”

“I see.” Since Dedue seemed rather calm regarding this whole situation, Dimitri couldn’t help but be intrigued. “Please, bring him in.” Standing, Dimitri moved to stand in front of his desk now, folding his arms over his chest. He watched Maurice enter the study as Dedue showed him in and closed the door. “Well, this is a surprise,” Dimitri stated as he watched the young man politely bow.

“I greatly apologize for my unofficial attempt to gain entry to the castle,” Maurice began evenly as he held his head high. “I wished to speak with you on a matter of great importance to me and could not wait to do so.”

Dimitri regarded him carefully, taking note of his air of confidence which reminded him so much of Lorenz. “I see. I can only assume that Bethany is unaware of your presence here?”

“That is correct, your Majesty, she does not know I am here.” He watched as Dimitri walked past him to the door and spoke with Dedue a moment before closing it again. “I—you—” he stammered a moment before regaining control of himself, “Please, you did not send for her, did you?”

Dimitri half smiled as he pointed at a chair. “I did not.” He watched the young man seemingly release a sigh of relief. “Please, have a seat and tell me what is so important that you attempted to enter unannounced.”

“Yes.” Maurice sat down and watched as the king folded himself in a chair across from him. Although he had rehearsed what he wanted to say repeated in his head as he had made his way to the castle, it all seemed to jumble up now. “Your Majesty, as you know, I have been…that is to say, her highness, Princess Bethany and I—” his words halted as he looked at Dimitri. “Forgive me, this is much more difficult than I had considered.”

“Perhaps, I can help you,” Dimitri offered as he considered what it would have been like if he had had to approach Jeralt with his intentions for Byleth. “I am under the impression, and please correct me if I am in error, that you are here because you wish to speak to me about Bethany without her knowledge.”

“That is correct,” the young man supplied as he willed himself to keep eye contact with the king. 

“Do you love my daughter?” Dimitri asked point blank.

“Very much, your Majesty,” Maurice answered without hesitation.

“Please, stop with the Majesty,” Dimitri directed. “Just talk to me. Not the King of Fodland. Just me as the father of the girl you are in love with. I think it will make it easier for you to say what you came here to say.”

Taking a deep breath, Maurice nodded and began again. “I would very much like to ask Bethany for her hand in marriage. I am here to request your permission to do so.”

As much as the very idea of his daughter no longer being his little girl tugged at his heart, he knew that deciding who she wished to marry had to be her choice if she was to be happy. In all honesty, he had no reason at all to deny this request. The main requirement he had for his daughter was to marry for love. There was no doubt in his mind that if Bethany did not love this man, she would not accept the proposal. 

A quick knock at the door drew their attention as Dedue entered with a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Thank you, Dedue,” Dimitri said as Dedue set them on a table and then retreated. He looked at Maurice now. “I have no objections to you asking Beth for her hand,” Dimitri said as he poured two glasses of wine, smiling as Maurice enthusiastically thanked him.


End file.
